


Claiming her Alpha

by SmallWitch



Series: Imperial, Rebel, Omega [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Forced Bonding, Ladies need to take them by the hand, Men are idiots about love, True Love Triumphs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallWitch/pseuds/SmallWitch
Summary: 16 year old Aiyana yearns to be free of her planet's oppressive rules. When her plan to stow away on a transport gets interrupted she finds herself at the mercy of Lt. Commander Jhared Montferrat. Jhared wants to help save the young omega who just wants to go to school. And ensure that she has a good life and is bonded to a good alpha. Over the years Aiyana falls in love with Jhared and tries to convince him to bond with her. But he sees himself as her guardian, not a lover. When Jhared is injured and left blind in one eye he's more convinced than ever that the beautiful young omega is destined for someone else. Can Aiyana convince Jhared to bond with her before her first heat? Or, will she be given to another alpha?
Relationships: Jhared Montferrat/Original Female Character
Series: Imperial, Rebel, Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875547
Kudos: 11





	1. Some dreams are worth risking everything for

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place maybe 15 years before Caught, Rescued, Loved. The Disney timeline is very vague about Montferrat. But, we are going to find out why he was so protective of Luka when he met her.
> 
> Also, there is not a lot of fiction which mentions him and I decided he needed some love.

_Aiyana, Planet Strom_

Strom was not considered to be a backwater planet by most in the Empire. Technologically advanced, a planet of humans loyal to the Empire, and close enough to the inner rim, it was practically a Core World. Strom sounded like a perfect place to live. Unless you were an omega.

If you happened to be born an omega, you were granted semi-citizenship with only limited rights. Omegas were denied permits to operate vehicles and could not leave the planet unless they were accompanied by a male relative who had paperwork granting them custody of the omega. Their education was restricted to childcare and household management with a little math so they could balance a budget.

To the people of Strom, these restrictions made perfect logical sense. Omegas with vehicles might travel to meet inappropriate alphas, thus ruining their marriageability. If an omega left the planet, they might be trying to defy their father or husband, which would never be allowed. And why would an omega need to be educated when they would spend their lives at home taking care of their mate and pups? Everyone agreed that keeping omegas in the house was for the best.

Omegas were so naïve that they could not even be trusted to pick out an appropriate alpha. Instead, that decision was left in the hands of their fathers. It was so crucial that an omega makes the right match that they were bonded to their alphas before the first heat. Thus ensuring that the omega would not be tempted by sex with another when they finally matured sexually.

Aiyana was not as naïve or as simple as the rest of her planet liked to believe. She was smart. When she had been allowed in school, she had skipped several grades and finished her 12th year when she was just 13. But, even this display of her intelligence was not enough to sway her father’s belief that his omega daughter was destined to be a wife and mother. Right now, her father was negotiating with a few other houses, trying to find a suitable alpha for his daughter. If he succeeded, then in 5 months, when she turned 16, she would be bonded to the alpha forever.

She knew that there was an omega rights movement in the Core Worlds. If she could get to a planet like Alderaan, she could petition for amnesty on the grounds of fleeing a forced underage bonding. Aiyana had spent a month watching the Imperial garrison, memorizing transport schedules and trade routes, and she was at last ready to make her escape.

Space would be tight, so Aiyana packed only the essentials, two changes of clothes, and her workbooks. She dreamed of studying design and fashion, and all her ideas were held in her workbooks. She left behind everything else, never intending to return to this backward world unless it was to prove to them that an omega was worth more than her uterus.

Creeping along silently, Aiyana snuck into the garrison’s hanger and waited. The men loading the next transport always took their break at 23:30 and left the hanger empty. That’s when she’d make her move.

For almost an hour, she crouched, huddled behind a stack of crates until she heard the men leave. Peeking out, Aiyana saw the hanger was empty, and the hatch to the ship remained open. Swiftly she ran up the ramp and moved to the very back of the hold, wedging herself between a secured crate and a wall.

She was almost there! Almost free!

The men returned from their break and finished loading the transport, finally shutting the hold and locking the door. Aiyana felt the ship vibrate as the engines started, and it lifted off. She settled in, convinced that soon she would be landing on Alderaan. Aiyana’s body had been tensed for so long that when she finally relaxed, she could not keep her eyes open anymore. Aiyana drifted off the sleep, and so she did not hear the men when they entered the hold.

“I can’t believe those kriffers! We have a schedule to keep, obligations. They can’t just demand our entire cargo!”

“Well, they did. We will be landing on the Water Skimmer in six hours so get the men ready for a quick unloading. I don’t want to spend any more time with the Empire than we need to.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Jhared Montferrat, Imperial Battle Cruiser Water Skimmer_

Lt. Commander Jhared Montferrat stood on the bridge of his ship. Having received his first command at the age of 25 was quite a feat, but he had earned it. He was a loyal and dedicated officer of the Empire. Jhared was ready to deal with any threat to his ship or its crew. But he had a hard time believing that threat was the small omega girl who stood before him.

His men reported that they caught a stowaway who had tried to sneak onto the Water Skimmer. She had quickly been captured and brought to the bridge. The guards said that she had fought them fiercely, and they decided that meant she was there to sabotage the ship. But when Jhared looked at the girl, she hardly screamed Rebel terrorist.

The young girl was barely a teenager, a tiny thing with long brown curly hair that surrounded her like a halo. She was also an omega, and she looked so scared and small that every alpha instinct Jhared had was screaming at him to protect the girl. Keeping one eye on her, he pulled out the contents of her bag. A few clothes, some personal items, and.

“Sketches?” Jhared was both confused and impressed as he looked through the pages of the books. The young woman had a talent for clothing design, as far as he could tell. But why would she bring these with her? If he were a young man running away from home, he’d have brought credits.

“Yes, my designs. I want to be a fashion designer.”

“And you thought being arrested as a stowaway on an Imperial vessel would help your career.” Jhared couldn’t help it; he chuckled and shook his head. His crew followed suit.

Aiyana hmphed and crossed her arms, “I wasn’t supposed to be here. That transport’s first stop is supposed to be Alderaan. That’s where I was going.”

Jhared nodded; that made more sense. Alderaan was a planet that supported the arts. “Why not travel there after you finish your schooling? They won’t let you enter an art school without your basic degree.”

Aiyana smirked and straightened up, “I finished my schooling at 13.”

Jhared was a little taken aback. If she had finished her schooling at 13, she should have been contacted by one of the Imperial Academies for an early placement. They never missed the chance to recruit exceptional students. 

“If that were true, your scores would have been reported to the Imperial Center, and you would have been offered a spot at an academy,” Jhared did not openly mock her, but his tone was not kind.

“Omega’s scores don’t get recorded. A school is just a place for us to spend time learning about babies and running a house until we’re mated.”

Her explanation seemed impossible. There could not be an entire planet conspiring to hide students from the Empire. But, something in her voice told him that she wasn’t lying.

He looked at her again, studying her body language. “So, Aiyana?” He read her name off the book. “Why did you decide to stowaway on the transport? Surely you could have taken a passenger shuttle.”

She scoffed, “Those shuttles would never allow an omega to leave without a guardian.”

“Then you could have waited until you were 18. At least then, you might have saved some money,” he suggested.

“I just told you! Omegas aren’t allowed to leave the planet without a guardian. And we are not allowed to keep any money we make. It is given to our guardians no matter how old we are.” Aiyana was frustrated. Didn’t he know what Strom was like?

Jhared and the bridge crew froze. None of them had ever heard of such rules. Yes, omegas needed protection when they were young, but they were free citizens in the Empire. Something else must be going on here.

“Troopers, let’s continue this discussion in my ready room. Lt. Marik, you have the bridge.” Jhared held out his hand to Aiyana, who hesitated but took it. He walked her to his office and sat her down in a chair before summoning a galley droid to bring food. He hadn’t seen any in her bag, and he doubted she had eaten recently.

One of the troopers stood by the door while the other went back to his patrols. A desk already cramped the office, more people would make it worse.

“Aiyana, let us assume I know nothing about your planet. Now tell me why you needed to stowaway on an Imperial transport. You know you can be arrested for that, right?”

Aiyana looked at the older officer. She could tell he was an alpha, but he didn’t act like the alphas on Strom. “I am almost 16. On my next birthday, I’m to be mated to an alpha my father chooses. I don’t want that. I want to study, to go to school, to be a designer. I had to stowaway. Don’t you understand? It was the only way.”

Jhared held up a hand to slow her down. “What do you mean you would be bonded to an alpha. That only happens during an omega’s heat, and that is years away for you.”

Aiyana looked down, and her voice shook with fear. “I said mated, not bonded.”

Jhared began to feel sick to his stomach as realization dawned, “This, alpha, your father picks out for you. He would. Mate you?” Jhared kept his voice calm. ‘Mate? Mate!? That’s rape. He would rape her with her father’s blessing.’ Jhared was disgusted. His alpha instincts to protect a vulnerable kicking in. There was no way he would allow this child to be raped, which is undoubtedly what this mating would entail.

Aiyana swallowed and looked like she would cry. Then she got herself under control and met his eyes dead-on. “Yes. Now you see why I had to leave. If you return me to my planet, it will be worse for me than if I hadn’t left.”

“What could be worse,” the trooper by the door asked. Jhared looked up surprised, stormtroopers were the epitome of control, and they never spoke up like this. “I have two omega daughters, sir, both about her age,” the trooper explained.

“Leave us,” Jhared said. He knew the conversation was going to get worse, and he couldn’t be distracted by the trooper’s fears.

The trooper nodded and left, Jhared faced Aiyana again. “What would happen to you,” he asked softly.

“I’m alone with you. They will view me as a whore. I’ll be cast out of my father’s house into the streets. Any alpha or beta would be allowed to use me as they see fit. If I’m lucky, I’ll be dead within a week. If not,” she shrugged. “I’ve heard stories of omegas picked up off the streets and forced into brothels. They are given drugs that send them into heat at least once a month. When they are used up, they are pushed out the back door and left out there to die.”

This was not what Jhared had been expecting to hear when he questioned the young omega. He thought she would tell him she had left Strom in search of adventure, or pirates and lost treasures on distant moons. Not that this child was fleeing a forced marriage.

But she had. Aiyana had been so desperate to escape that she risked meeting an even worse fate. Jhared looked at her, sitting there crying. She was no older than his cousin Sherel. Yet, she’d taken such risks so that she could go to school and lead a free life.

Jhared’s voice shook as he tried to figure out a way to help her. “I’ll talk to your parents and tell them nothing happened. That your virtue is intact.”

Aiyana began crying, “It doesn’t matter. I’m on a ship with alphas and no guardian. No one will believe that your entire crew hasn’t taken me to their beds.”

Jhared was at a loss. He sighed, “Aiyana, I’m going to have the trooper take you to my quarters. To Sleep!” he shouted when she looked at him in fear. He held his hands up, “Just to sleep. We still have a mission to complete and won’t be able to take you home for a week. I’ll think of something I promise.”

“Sure you will,” her voice was a whisper.

“Aiyana,” Jhared cupped her cheek, forcing her head up. “I will find some way to protect you.”

Even though she didn’t believe him, Aiyana wanted to. She wanted to believe that this alpha, who had shown her such kindness, would find some way to rescue her. She shook her head sadly and left the office, following the trooper down the corridor.

Jhared sat for a moment before contacting the nearest Star Destroyer and asking for their legal officer.

“This is Lt. Kennel Lt. Commander Montferrat. How may I help you?”

“I need to know the laws concerning omegas who have broken the law for a justified reason. Imperial laws concerning the forced of bonding of underage omegas. And, planets which offer sanctuary to omegas fleeing a forced bonding.”


	2. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jhared has a plan to free Aiyana and takes her back to Strom to convince her father to make him her guardian.

_Imperial Battle Cruiser Water Skimmer, in orbit over Strom_

It had been a month of disappointment and planning for Lt. Com. Jhared Montferrat. Technically, the forced bonding of an underage omega was a crime. It was viewed in the same manner as the forced marriage of an underage beta or alpha child. However, Imperial law did not take any extenuating circumstances into account when an omega broke the law. If Aiyana had made it to Alderaan before being found, she could have petitioned for asylum. But since she had been caught on Jhared’s ship, she was considered a criminal.

Jhared had worked with the fleet legal officer, the Moff responsible for Strom, and the Admiral who oversaw the fleet his ship was attached to. Since Aiyana was underage, they had some legal maneuverability. If Aiyana’s parents could be convinced to grant Jhared custody of their daughter, then he could claim guardianship over her until her first heat. As her guardian, he could find an alpha to bond her and be responsible for ensuring she committed no other crimes.

Jhared enlisted the help of an elderly aunt who lived on Alderaan. Aiyana would stay in her home and go to school while his aunt watched over her. His aunt and Aiyana had exchanged several messages, and she was eager to help the talented young girl. His aunt had already told Jhared that she hoped he would bond with Aiyana eventually, despite Jhared reminding her that he was only trying to protect the young omega.

Aiyana had kept herself busy during the month-long mission, cleaning Jhared’s quarters and his office. She had proved adept as a seamstress and had quickly started a profitable business repairing and altering the men’s uniforms. The crew members were grateful for her skills. Since they were a less critical vessel, they received an allotment of uniforms of different sizes from the quartermaster. Most of the men wore a uniform that was slightly too big, leaving the men looking frumpy. Aiyana’s skilled fingers had worked miracles, and now the crew could proudly stand for review before the Emperor himself.

As the shuttle carrying Jhared and Aiyana descended to the planet’s surface, he went over what he planned to say to her parents. Aiyana and the Moff had been clear that he needed to choose his words carefully. If her parents rejected his claim, there was nothing Jhared could do. Even if they planned on throwing her out of the house, he still would not be permitted to take her off-planet. Aiyana’s entire future and her freedom would be decided in the next half hour.

Once they left the spaceport, Jhared allowed Aiyana to guide him to her parent’s house. He walked a few feet behind her, and Aiyana looked back every few meters, reassuring herself that he was still following her.

Their journey did not go unnoticed nor unreported, and by the time they reached her parent’s house, her mother was standing in the doorway waiting for them. Jhared saw the woman’s lip curl in disgust at her daughter and understood what Aiyana and the Moff had tried explaining to him. Aiyana’s mother thought her daughter was a whore because an unrelated alpha was with her.

Deciding on a preemptive strike, Jhared quickened his stride and reached the door before Aiyana. Inclining his head, he said, “Gracious lady of the house. I am Lt. Commander Montferrat of the Imperial Navy. I have come to your house to ask your husband for the omega Aiyana.” It turned Jhared’s stomach that he could not refer to Aiyana by her last name, or as the woman’s daughter. Omegas on Strom were not considered to be part of the family. They were just a mouth to feed until it was time for them to be mated off.

Aiyana’s mother looked startled by the Jhared’s proclamation. Her gaze turned sharply to Aiyana, who kept her eyes glued to the pavement. Around them, neighbors were whispering, wondering why this officer would be asking for an omega whore when he could simply take and use her how he saw fit before discarding. They wondered aloud what acts Aiyana had performed to make this officer want to keep her.

Deciding this was best discussed indoors, and without speaking, the mother led Jhared into the home. Aiyana following silently behind, her eyes focused on the back of Jhared’s boots. Jhared did not turn back to look at her. Instead, he kept his gaze straight ahead. The woman directed him to a sitting room where her husband sat on a cushioned chair. The man was overweight and balding, glaring at Aiyana, who quickly knelt in the doorway of the room.

Now was the time to act. “Sir. I am Jhared Montferrat, Lt. Commander of the Imperial Navy. Captain of the Water Skimmer. I have come to ask for your omega’s guardianship to be given to me.”

The man looked confused, he turned to his wife, and she nodded, confirming that Jhared had made the same request to her.

“Why would you want a used omega? Surely a young officer like you has better prospects than some street whore?” He spat in Aiyana’s direction.

Jhared held his temper; he wanted to throttle the man for treating his daughter like this. “During the month she was on my ship Aiyana was confined to my quarters. She cooked and cleaned without needing to be ordered or watched. She repaired some of my clothing better than a Coruscant tailor. What better skills would an alpha ask of an omega?”

Jhared opened his arms and smiled at the man. “It is clear you and your wife have taught Aiyana her duties well. She needs a little more discipline, but I am sure I can bring her into line.” Jhared had to balance his words, complimenting the parents while implying that he would punish her for her transgressions. If her parents thought that Aiyana would be rewarded for her misdeeds, they might deny his request.

Aiyana’s father looked at him, shrewdly. “Where did she sleep? When she was in your quarters for a month?”

Jhared was thankful that quarters on the Water Skimmer were so cramped. He looked the man in the eye, “When her evening duties were completed, she slept on the floor at the foot of my bed.” This was mostly true. Aiyana slept on a foam mattress placed in front of his sleeping alcove. She reasoned that as captain, he needed to have a full night’s sleep, and thus Jhared should take the bed.

Now Jhared was grateful Aiyana had insisted on those sleeping arrangements. His response to her father implied anything from Aiyana clearing the table to her servicing him sexually. But she was still made to sleep on the floor. The father indicated his approval of the situation, glad the wayward omega was not being rewarded.

“I will give you Aiyana. Wife,” he turned his attention to the mother. “Call the magistrate. Let’s get the omega mated before nightfall.”

Jhared was startled, he’d hoped Aiyana would be given to him, but he wanted to protect her, not bond with her. Add to that, Aiyana was only 15, almost 16, but still underage. Jhared was not a pervert; he did not want a child in his bed.

“Sir, I cannot mate your daughter tonight!”

All movement in the room stopped, and Aiyana and her mother gasped. Her father’s face fell into an angry frown. Jhared’s outburst had reignited the man’s suspicions that Jhared was trying to help Aiyana escape punishment.

“What do you mean, young man? You said you wanted my daughter. Or was that just a lie? Do you think I will allow her to leave the planet without a proper guardian? That would only encourage other omegas to disregard their natural place in the home.” The man’s voice rose as he spoke, spittle flew from his mouth. Jhared knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to salvage the situation and protect Aiyana.

“Aiyana has not yet proved herself to be a competent omega. She has only maintained my small quarters for a month, and that is a simple task which I could do on my own. My people do not mate or bond an omega until they have served in the family home for at least three years,” Jhared paused to breathe and watched the man’s face turn pensive as he considered Jhared’s words. It would make sense that a high ranking alpha needed to be sure his omega could manage a large home. Jhared was very glad that his family still practiced the tradition of fostering children in a household to teach them a trade.

“If you give me Aiyana, I will place her in the home of a relative for this time. There she will be responsible for the vegetable gardens and performing household chores under the supervision of my aunt, the lady of the house.” Removing Aiyana from Jhared’s presence would mean he could not take her to his bed without bonding. Aiyana would have to prove herself to a woman in his family, and her supposed omega wiles would not sway a woman’s opinion of her.

Jhared could see Aiyana’s father nodding in agreement and decided to press on. “If, after this time, Aiyana has shown that she can maintain my household, I will bond with her. If not, then she will remain a servant in the house of my relative. She would be paid for this work, and I will honor your traditions and make sure any funds she earns are sent to you.”

The man seemed very pleased with Jhared’s suggestion. If Aiyana proved herself to be a responsible omega, then she would be bonded into a respectable family. If not, then she would be put to work, and her family would receive her wages. If Aiyana worked in a good household, then she might earn more than he did. It was the least she could do to support her family and restore their honor in the community.

The father nodded, “All right, young man. How do you propose to take responsibility for her if you will not mate her?”

Jhared quickly pulled a pad from his belt, “This is a standard guardianship form; it places Aiyana into my care and gives me the right to place her in a household of my choosing until she enters her first heat. After that, she will be bonded to an alpha.” That was unfortunately true; under Imperial law, Aiyana would have to bond during her first heat. Jhared hoped he could find a decent alpha for her before that happened.

Aiyana’s father chuckled, “You’re sure that Aiyana will meet your family’s approval? What if she fails to prove herself capable of being a good omega?”

Now Jhared had to laugh, “Sir, there is no way my aunt would permit her to fail.” Jhared’s aunt was a loving and supportive woman who was already delighted with the idea of having another omega in the house.

Aiyana’s father thought Jhared meant that Aiyana would be beaten until she proved she could manage a house and be the perfect omega. “I hope your aunt has more success than we did,” he said while pressing his thumbprint onto the pad. There,” he said as the pad acknowledged his print.

He turned to Aiyana, “Omega, gather your things quickly. I never want to see you in my house again. If it were not for this officer, I would have killed you for your crimes against my family’s honor. Go,” he jerked his head in the direction of what Jhared presumed was Aiyana’s room.

Aiyana quickly went to gather her few belongings while Jhared stayed in the sitting room with her father.

“What planet does your aunt live on?” the man inquired, showing the first hint of interest in his daughter’s future living conditions.

“She lives on Alderaan. My uncle had a successful merchant business and decided to set up his headquarters there. He has passed on, but my aunt decided to remain in the capital city of Aldera. She has a very nice home and is considered a respectable member of society.”

Aiyana’s father looked impressed. “Alderaan? Quite a wealthy planet, I hear. So, as a household servant, Aiyana’s wages will be very high.”

Jhared gritted his teeth; the man still believed that Aiyana would never prove herself worthy. “Yes, sir.”

“I am ready to leave,” Aiyana had rushed her packing, knowing that her father would say something to upset Jhared.

“Good,” said Jhared, taking her hand. “Sir, we must get back to the ship.”

“Yes, yes. Go on. And remember, girl, I don’t ever want you to darken my doorway again,” he spat at Aiyana.

“I assure you, sir, that will never happen,” said Jhared with an air of finality.


	3. Jhared and Aiyana Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiyana, with the help of Jhared's family, has devised a scheme to force the alpha to admit his feelings. Things go wrong and Jhared must rush to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason for the Explicit rating.

**3 Years Later**

**Bachelor Officer’s Quarters, Coruscant**

Jhared Montferrat of the Star Destroyer Aggressor looked at his new rank insignia. Twenty-nine years old and already a Commander, two more promotions, and he would be a Rear Admiral. If he were anyone else in the Imperial Navy, he would think his life was perfect. Promotion after promotion, and now he outranked captains that were twice his age.

But promotions came at a price: bloody battles, thousands of men lost in pointless conflicts on nameless worlds. Sheer luck had kept him victorious for a long time. But now the payment had come due. It wasn’t as high a cost as some had to pay, but it seemed high to him.

During their last engagement, the pirate got in a lucky shot on the Aggressor’s bridge, and an electrical surge destroyed a weapons console he’d been looking at. The weapons officer, a young man fresh from the Academy, had been killed in the blast. Jhared had survived, but the explosion cost him his right eye and left the area permanently scared. Bacta repaired the superficial burns, but the damage had been too extensive.

Jhared sighed and looked up, catching his reflection in the plexiglass window. Even with one half of his face intact, the years had taken their toll. His mouth seemed to be set in a permanent scowl, ‘resting bitch face’ as one subordinate had described it when he didn’t know Jhared was standing behind him. So very different from how Aiyana looked now.

Jhared’s aunt had taken Aiyana in, and the young omega had matured into a beautiful young woman in the last three years. Aiyana was a genius, and she had tested out of about half the courses in a college. She had spent the previous year and a half apprenticing with a fashion house and was recently invited to join the most prestigious fashion designers on the Throneworld. Jhared had visited her when she moved into her new flat and helped move some of the furniture.

Earlier that evening, Jhared had watched a fashion news program, and Aiyana’s designs had featured prominently. As had their designer, who was photographed from every angle. Aiyana had grown taller, and now she stood only a few inches shorter than himself. Her curly brown hair had been tamed and fell in chocolate waves around her creamy face. She was a brilliant, young, beautiful omega ready to be mated.

But not to him.

Despite his aunt’s insistence that Aiyana was the perfect omega for him, he knew the truth. Aiyana needed someone happy, playful, who delighted in the play of colors and the textures of fabrics. Someone who was not a soldier aged by battles lost and promoted by battles won. She would be walking red carpets, be interviewed on holo programs, and would show off her house in magazines.

No, he would not mate her. But he would make sure she was matched well. Thanks to Aiyana’s test scores and his guardianship, the prosecutor’s office had given Jhared a lot of leeway in Aiyana’s case. She had been permitted to use suppressants while at school, delaying her heat and arranged mating. But that time was coming to an end soon.

Aiyana was almost 19, and by next year she would be mated, either to an alpha of Jhared’s choosing or one picked by the courts. Jhared had spent the last month going over lists of alphas, looking up service, and arrest, records. Aiyana would be mated to a responsible caring alpha. He would make sure of that.

Jhared’s comm beeped, and he saw an incoming transmission from Aiyana. Grimacing, he set his comm to transmit audio only, not wanting his face to show her how depressed he felt. Aiyana had learned his moods over the past three years, and if she saw his face, he knew she would hurry right over to try and make him feel better. Tonight, he wanted to be alone with his misery.

“Montferrat,” he said in a neutral tone.

“Jhared,” even Aiyana’s voice was bouncy and happy. “I’m so glad I caught you at home. I need a favor. Please?”

Jhared wanted to laugh but settled for a smile. “Oh, what could the most popular new designer need from me?” He teased, even without her knowing, speaking to Aiyana automatically made his heart lighter.

“I’m working on a men’s suit, and I need a male model who looks like an actual man! All I get sent are thin teenagers. This design is for Brock Hardship, the holo action star. I need to try this design on a man with a broad chest and shoulders. Could you please come to my flat this Friday at 6 pm? I promise to feed you.” Her voice was so sweet that this time Jhared did allow himself to laugh.

“Alright, I’ll be there at six sharp.”

“Thank you, Jhared, goodnight,” she signed off quickly.

“Goodnight, Aiyana,” he said to the empty room. Jhared settled into a chair to work; his heart lifted a bit at the prospect of seeing Aiyana. Perhaps he could bring over the first list of possible alphas for her to look at?

That thought dropped his mood again. Aiyana mated to another alpha, sleeping in his bed, carrying his children, smiling just for him. Jhared’s head fell back onto the chair, “At least she’ll be happy,” he whispered to the empty room.

******************************************************************************

**Aiyana’s Apartment**

Aiyana disconnected the call as quickly as she could. Jhared had been miserable when she’d called, he tried to keep his voice neutral, but she knew his moods. In fact, she knew everything about him.

She knew his favorite foods and books. That he secretly loved flannel sheets, even in the summer months. He loved the peace of his family’s cabin on the forested world of Endor. She knew what made him smile and laugh, and what would bring him out of a foul mood. She knew all there was to know.

Except how to convince him to bond with her.

Jhared’s aunt had encouraged him to ask Aiyana to bond, after first assuring that the young woman wanted the alpha. Other members of Jhared’s family also encouraged the match. But no, Jhared was too honorable to take advantage of the omega in his care. He was her rescuer, her white knight, nothing else.

Aiyana knew that Jhared probably had lists of alphas he deemed good enough for her. And that his name would not appear anywhere on the lists. He loved her so much he was willing to let her go so she could find happiness with another. But Aiyana wanted no one but him.

After talking with Jhared’s aunt and a few cousins, they had all decided that the only thing to do was to force him to admit his feelings. A younger cousin suggested locking them in a closet; apparently, it always worked in soap operas.

Jhared’s aunt had another idea, “You need to have him come over when you are in heat,” she said one morning. As Aiyana choked on her juice, the older woman continued. “Men are idiots and alpha men even worse. If you can get him near you when you’re in heat, his knot will overrule his head, and you’ll get him.”

Aiyana had argued against this plan at first. It seemed just as wrong as what her father had planned for her. But, Jhared’s grandfather supported the idea. “He loves you,” the old man said, taking Aiyana’s hands in his. “He’s completely in love with you, I mention your name, and he smiles. But he doesn’t think he’s good enough for you.”

With the support of Jhared’s family behind her, Aiyana had agreed to the plan. She had gone off her suppressants, and according to the doctor, her heat should begin sometime on Friday. She already had supplies of water and readymade food available, as well as soft flannel sheets and a weighted blanket. Aiyana was pretty sure they wouldn’t be using the blankets or top sheet for a few days, but it was nice to have them on hand.

The flannel sheets had come from Jhared’s family cabin and had his scent on them. Aiyana thought that if she was already covered with his scent Jhared would realize that she was his and not some other alpha’s.

Aiyana decided to put them on her bed immediately. She loved being surrounded by his scent. Snuggling down, she settled in and slept. Anxious for the week to pass and Jhared to arrive.

******************************************************************************

**Aiyana’s Apartment, 2 Days Later**

For the past two days, Aiyana had felt achy and edgy, her skin felt tight, and she was anxious. At first, she thought it was just anticipation. Aiyana planned on bonding with Jhared in a few days. She was finally going to belong to him. That had to be it—just nerves and jitters.

She finished off her design work quickly and sent a note to her supervisor that she would be bonding that weekend. Her supervisor was an older omega woman who knew about and approved of her plan to catch Jhared. The woman had caught her loving mate the same way many decades ago and laughed, telling Aiyana that alphas hadn’t gotten any smarter when it came to love.

Aiyana had planned her conquest well. There would be romantic candlelight and a view of the sunset over the Throneworld. And she had a special set of lingerie she designed, just the thing to tempt her alpha’s base instincts. Add to this the seductive smell of her preheat and Jhared’s will power would crumble to space dust.

With her work done, Aiyana had time to sketch and read, but soon her mind couldn’t focus on those complex tasks. To keep herself busy, she cleaned and recleaned the apartment. She arranged the sheets and blankets around her bed like a nest. The omega was preparing her den for the arrival of her alpha and making it a safe place for her eventual pups.

This morning when she woke up, Aiyana’s blood felt like it was on fire. Her breasts were extremely sensitive. The barest brush of her top against her nipples sent waves of pleasure through her. Slick flowed from between her legs. There was no denying the signs.

She was in heat.

But it was too soon, Jhared wouldn’t arrive for two more days. ‘Two days,’ she thought, moaning in despair. ‘I’ll never make it that long.’

It had to be sleeping on his sheets, that was the only explanation. Jhared’s scent had triggered her body’s instincts. He was a powerful, compatible alpha and her system knew she needed to have him.

Barely able to control her movements, Aiyana sent him a desperate text message, then curled up in a little ball of sexual misery on the bed. Slipping a hand between her thighs, she tried to relieve the pressure building up inside her. Rocking up and down and massaging her aching breasts barely brought her relief. She needed Jhared; she needed his knot.

“Please, Jhared,” she moaned into the empty room. “Get here quick.”

******************************************************************************

Jhared raced down the hallway to Aiyana’s apartment, fear tearing at him. Hours ago he had received a short message from her.

_Jhared. I need you now. Please come._

He had tried texting her back, tried sending her a holo call. Aiyana did not respond to any of his messages.

After receiving the call, Jhared had to spend another hour in his office, finishing up paperwork that seemed unimportant as he pictured a thousand different catastrophes that could be happening to his Aiyana. Finally, the reports were finished. As he rushed out of the office, he told his aide that he would be out for an unknown amount of time. He had no idea why Aiyana had texted him, but his gut told him it was bad.

Even the traffic of Coruscant, already nightmarish, seemed to be working against him. A journey that should have taken 30 minutes stretched into another hour. Now it was over two hours since he’d received Aiyana’s desperate call.

Skidding to a halt in front of her door, Jhared hit the chime. He had the codes to her door but, if something had happened to Aiyana, she might react badly to him barging through her door. He hit the chime again.

Seconds passed, maybe hours, Jhared couldn’t tell. Finally, he gave in and punched in the code to enter the apartment.

Jhared rushed inside and was halfway across the living room when the scent hit him. The sweet seductive scent of an omega in heat. He froze, breathing in the pheromones, his cock going rock hard in an instant. He heard the most erotic moaning coming from Aiyana’s bedroom. His alpha hindbrain knew what was going on. His omega, his mate, was behind the door, in heat. Waiting for his knot.

His clothes were suddenly too tight, the collar of his tunic choking him. Without thinking, he removed his uniform jacket and ripped off his shirt, dropping them to the floor as he made his way towards the bedroom.

******************************************************************************

This had to be a punishment from the gods for trying to trick Jhared into finding her when she was in heat. She had thought she would be in control of the situation, that he would be so overcome by the smell of her first heat that he would lose control.

Instead, she was alone, crying on the bed, desperate for a knot, hells for anything to relieve the throbbing in her pussy. Aiyana pumped her fingers into her pussy, massaged her breasts, trying to ease the ache inside her. She was so focused on her actions that she didn’t hear the door open, didn’t hear the sound of another person entering the room.

“Aiyana,” her voice was spoken as groan through clenched teeth. The smell of an alpha entering rut filling the room.

Aiyana looked up as Jhared approached, dressed only in his uniform trousers, which were tented, proudly displaying his arousal. He stopped a few feet away, his instincts to rut waring with his logical mind. Aiyana didn’t care about Jhared’s plans for her future; she wanted him.

Here was an alpha warrior, his length full and proud and ready to knot his mate. His chest rose and fell as he breathed in the scent of her slick. His scars added an air of power to his look. The alpha had returned from battle and was ready for his reward—a fertile young omega to ride his knot and carry his pups.

Aiyana wasn’t going to lose him to his misplaced sense of honor. Slowly she moved until she knelt up on the bed, displaying herself for her alpha. She held out a hand to him, “Jhared,” she whispered, inviting him closer to her.

The alpha broke free of civilized restraint and grabbed his omega, crushing her to his chest as his hand dipped between her legs and his fingers found her wet center. Aiyana moaned against his mouth and moved her hips against his hand as he finger fucked her. Slick gushed from her and coated his hand and wrist, signaling her readiness to her mate.

“Aiyana,” he growled. Jhared didn’t care about his plans anymore. This was his omega, and no one else was ever going to touch her. He clutched her hips and pulled until she stood before him. Just as she got her legs under her, he pushed, and she fell back on the bed with a bounce. Jhared dropped to his knees and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed.

“Jhared,” Aiyana looked down between her legs and saw the alpha staring at her pussy, which clenched down, hoping for a knot.

“Mine!” Jhared leaned forward and licked her from her pussy to her clit, rubbing his tongue against the bundle of nerves.

Aiyana screamed and arched her back, her hands grabbing his head, trying to hold him again her. Jhared pulled her hands out of his hair and pressed them down against her hips, using his broad shoulders to wedge her legs open.

He attacked her dripping pussy. Tongue fucking her until she shuddered, sucking her clit. Aiyana writhed on the bed, trying to get closer to him, but his hands kept her pinned in place.

“Alpha. Please,” she screamed. Aiyana was desperate, for his tongue, his knot, even his fingers. Anything to quench this need inside of her. Slick continued to drip out of her, dripping down her thighs.

The alpha in Jhared preened. His mate was begging for his knot, his cum, his pups. He’d established his dominance over the omega. Proven he could bring her pleasure. Now it was time to claim her.

Jhared stood up and leaned over Aiyana, kissing her, sharing the taste of her on his tongue. Aiyana went wild beneath him as he ground his erection between her legs. The engorged head catching the rim then slipping out.

Aiyana’s slick coated his cock, and his knot began to swell, ready to lock his mate in place and fill her womb with pups. The room filled with their combined scents, rut and heat, and the gentler combined smell of him and Aiyana rising from the sheets. It smelled like home to the alpha.

Striking fast, Jhared flipped Aiyana onto her belly and pulled her into the lordis pose. The movement had forced the air from her lungs. Aiyana took in a deep breath, only to let it out in a scream as Jhared thrust inside her.

The alpha was not gentle, his cock splitting her open, not stopping until he was entirely inside her and his heavy balls rested against her. His hard cock resting against her womb combined with the feeling of his sack rubbing against her was too much. Aiyana cried as she came on his length, trying to milk his cock.

Jhared shuddered as Aiyana’s pussy rippled against his dick, coaxing his knot to fill and lock inside her. He leaned over and bit her bonding gland, cementing their union as he pumped cum into her womb.

******************************************************************************

**Much Later**

Aiyana lay blissful and sated under Jhared. Her heat had passed. They had enjoyed three days of sex and bonding, and the two had become each other’s entire worlds. Each time he knotted her, Jhared had whisped he loved her, and Aiyana told him the same. During heat, there was no denying one’s feelings, and now their bond was set. Aiyana was Jhared’s omega.

“Aiyana, Aiyana, can you hear me?” Jhared’s voice was soft, and she could feel his arms around her, protecting her. Aiyana slowly focused on him, feeling warm and safe, but still a little needy. She opened her eyes and saw Jhared looming above her, his brow furrowed with concern.

“Aiyana,” his voice broke. “I’m so sorry.” Jhared looked away, ashamed.

Aiyana froze. Did Jhared honestly not want her? Had her plan to catch her beloved friend trapped him in a bond he didn’t want? They were lying naked in each other’s arms, Jhared’s cock half hard inside her, his cum dripping from her pussy. It was such an intimate moment, and he regretted it.

She didn’t know what she should do, should she hug him? Or would he turn away from her? Tears began to fall down her face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, causing Jhared to look up sharply. “I thought you wanted me. I thought if I could show you how much I loved you that you would want to bond. But now,” her breath hitched, and Aiyana began sobbing in earnest. She had destroyed their friendship because she was so selfish. Because she wanted him when he didn’t want her.

Jhared remained still, his mind trying to process what she had said. After their first mating, he had taken her many times, in several positions. Aiyana had held on to him, screamed his name, said she loved him, that she wanted him, that she wanted his pups.

‘She planned this? She wanted me?’ Jhared’s mind whirled. He’d known Aiyana had a crush on him and that his family had encouraged her affections. But, he never thought she actually wanted to bond with him.

“Aiyana, I love you.” Jhared couldn’t stop the words pouring from his mouth. “I’ve loved you since you stood on my ship, trying to escape your parents so you could have your own life. But, you deserved better than me. I’m” Jhared looked down and began to cry, his insecurity exposed.

“Aiyana,” his fingers interlaced with hers, locking them together. “You are young and beautiful. You deserve an alpha who will stay by your side, who isn’t damaged.” Jhared bitterly spat out the last word, causing Aiyana to flinch.

‘How can he not know how perfect he is?’ Gently Aiyana pushed Jhared back, following his movements until they both sat on the bed. Jhared kept his face down, his left side turned away, hiding the damage.

“Jhared,” Aiyana took his face in her hands, her fingers gently tracing the scars. Jhared’s hand moved up to grasp hers, but he made no move to pull her hand away. “I don’t care about your scars, or what damage the war has done to you. You are honorable, caring, and my best friend. I can’t picture my life without you.”

Jhared smiled and leaned forward, their lips meeting slowly. The kiss quickly deepened, and Aiyana held Jhared’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of her. Jhared settled between her legs, his cock hardening as their tongues battled.

The omega had claimed her alpha’s heart.


End file.
